1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to conveying devices, and more specifically to conveying devices having drive mechanisms to selectively extend and retract conveying elements, and particularly to conveying devices having drive mechanisms to selectively extend and retract conveying elements from an aircraft baggage loader.
2. Background Information
Baggage loading devices are common. A typical device includes a vehicle equipped with an endless belt upon which luggage or other items are placed. Movement of the belt conveys the luggage from one end of the vehicle to the other end. An airplane loading vehicle preferably elevates at an angle so the luggage is transported from a lower level and into higher positioned cargo area of the airplane. In some instances add-on conveyors are included with the main belt-driven loader.
One example of such an add-on conveyor is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,376 to Voldby. The add-on conveyor in Voldby is generally positioned in a retracted state beneath the main belt loader of the apparatus. The conveyor may be extended into the cargo compartment of the aircraft. A user manually pushes the conveyor into position while an assistant in the cargo compartment guides the end of the conveyor. The conveyor can be withdrawn progressively by manually pulling the conveyor from the outside in the opposite direction. At least a certain number of the rollers of the conveyor may include driving means to power the rollers which in turn convey baggage or other items. The conveyor includes a flexible driving means, such as a cardan chain, which has two degrees of freedom, one along the curve and the other up/down in relation to a horizontal plane. Examples of such chain include the type “Uni-slat top” or “Uni-Flex”, both from the firm Uni-Chains Int. A/S Vejle, Denmark. A chain of the latter type essentially consist of Y-shaped chained links, linked together so that the chain can be curved like a bike chain, but can also be bent sidewards in a curve. The slat-variety includes elements with a slat of flattened surface that are linked together and have similar movement as a Y-shaped variety. Neither include a hollow opening disposed for running of cables within the chain-like structure.
Another example of a conveyor device is found in PCT Application Publication No. WO 2005/073110 A1 entitled Conveying Device, by Martin Vestergaard, published Aug. 11, 2005. The conveyor device in that application is silent as to whether and/or how the device is extended from or retracted into the aircraft or other base. The conveyor device in that application includes a variety of mechanisms for articulation of respective conveying elements. The device also includes an embodiment where the conveying device of that invention is arranged underneath the device for transporting the luggage from the cargo hold to the luggage trolley placed on the ground. This is done by arranging a box-like structure underneath the conveyor such that the conveying device according to that disclosure can slide out of and into that box-like structure. For that purpose, a guide rail is arranged inside the box such that the chain box elements 4 of the conveying device according to that disclosure may by means of guidance rollers roll inside the guide rail such that it is relatively easy to eject or insert the conveying device into the conveyor. While the device of Vestergaard shows a hollow chain box 4 as indicated in prior art FIG. 15 by reference number 43 for placing different means for powering the rollers, wires etc. (which FIG. 15 generally corresponds to FIG. 15 of the Vestergaard PCT application), such particular structure of FIG. 15 or disclosure does not show a universal joint for articulation to achieve two degrees of freedom.
Another example of a conveyor device in use outside the United States and generally demonstrated at www.powerstow.com includes a retractable conveyor having multiple rollers. This device is marketed by Power Stow A/S of Denmark under the name Rollertrack. The retraction and extension of the conveyor units appears to be powered; yet the specifics of how such motion is obtained, such as with a worm drive or jack screw or other mechanism, is not apparent from the disclosure. There is no disclosure of the conveyor units having a yoke for articulation to achieve two degrees of freedom or to swivel about two axes. What is apparent in the Rollertrack device, however, is the need for use of tracking rollers to fill a gap between the conveyor belt and the extending rollers.
Other examples of conveyor devices having a retractable conveyor are found in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/169,361 to Thogersen, publication No. US 2003/0091415, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/720,471, publication No. US 2004/0105740. These applications show a retractable conveyor constructed for storing in a generally folded configuration. The retractable conveyor units include an endless belt. In one embodiment, the moving of the conveyor units to and from the cargo compartment of an aircraft is carried out by means of a driving, endless conveyor belt which cooperates with the bottom side of the conveyor units, such as by way of friction; or the conveyor part is pushed and moved into the cargo compartment; or the invention is generally silent as to the particulars of how the conveyor units are driven or retracted or extended. The pivoting of respective conveyor units requires a complicated design and accommodates pivoting in limited direction. For instance, the individual conveyor units pivot in a bottom-to-bottom relationship but do not freely pivot in a top-to-top relationship (i.e., they fold downward (bottom-to-bottom) with respect to each other but there is no showing that they fold top-to-top, or upward with respect to each other).
One desire of an elevating conveyor is to maintain a level platform in relation to a cargo hold of the airplane. A level platform is desired to assist in the efficient and safe movement of conveying elements or rollers (and accompanying luggage which rides upon the elements) from the conveyor onto the aircraft. A platform that merely pivots or only slightly rotates about an axis point may lead to problems with extension and retraction of individual roller elements that may be stored under the conveyor. For instance, a platform that pivots may result in a sharper angle (especially where the conveyor is in an elevated mode) requiring an individual roller element to negotiate upward about a relatively steep track and then crest and proceed downward or along another track or platform. The same may be true in reverse where the roller elements must negotiate from a relatively flat platform to a relatively steep downward track. Such sharp angle may lead to bunching or misalignment or other issues detracting from a smooth extraction or retraction of the roller elements. Applicant has developed a novel system of conveying elements which may extend from a conveyor and into the cargo hold of an aircraft. As the conveying elements exit the conveyor bed, the elements travel about a platform whereupon they enter the cargo area. The conveying device is generally positioned next to the aircraft and adjacent the aircraft cargo hold. The platform typically bridges the area between the conveyor bed and the cargo area.
The present invention provides a novel conveying device and advantages over prior designs. The device includes a drive mechanism which accommodates for ease of extension/retraction of the conveying elements of a conveyor. The conveying elements also include an advantageous hollow universal articulating joint for increased performance. The device includes a rotating platform to assist with efficient movement of conveying elements. Numerous other advantages and novel features of the present invention are disclosed.